Accidentally picked the wrong shirt
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Era una de viejas camisas de Dean, Charlie se preguntaba porque de todas las camisas Castiel tenía que elegir esa.
1. Chapter 1

Para la mala suerte de Charlie, había llegado muy temprano a su primera clase, Historia. Su mentón apoyado en su pequeña mano y su en su otra mano jugando con el lápiz, minutos después de esperar a los demás de su clase comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos.

Finalmente el salón comenzaba a llenarse y pronto Charlie ya no se encontraba tan aburrido, pero algo era muy inusual, Castiel aún no había llegado a clase, _¿le habrá pasado algo? _Pensó la pelirroja, quien miraba el reloj en su muñeca.

Pronto la maestra llego a clase, seguida por Castiel quien llegaba con su frente perlada de sudor y con respiración agitada, rápidamente se incorporó en su asiento, a lado de Charlie.

La chica sonrió al ver a su amigo y lo miró de reojo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que Castiel estaba usando, una camisa gris vieja, pero ese no era el caso, Charlie conocía muy bien esa camisa.

_Muy bien_.

Era una de viejas camisas de Dean, de _Led Zeppelin _podía reconocerla muy bien las mismas manchas azules de pintura de cuando Charlie ayudo a Dean pintar su habitación años atrás y los pequeños agujeros en la parte inferior de la camisa, la camisa estaba descolorida de tan vieja que era, Charlie se preguntaba porque de todas las camisas Castiel tenía que elegir esa.

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír maliciosa, feliz por su amigo Castiel, pero decidió mantenerse callada, ya tendría tiempo en la hora del almuerzo para interrogar a Dean.

**. . .**

Horas más tarde, el timbre sonó y Charlie guardó rápidamente sus libros en su mochila y salió corriendo del salón, corriendo por los pasillos esquivando a otros estudiantes.

"¡Dean, Dean, Dean!" La chica llamaba cada vez con más fuerza mientras se acercaba a su casillero.

El chico volteo ante la mención de su nombre y sonrió al ver a su amiga. "¡Charlie!"

La chica lo tomó de la camisa, empujándolo contra los casilleros, a veces Dean olvidaba lo fuerte que era su amiga. "¿Qué pasa? Charlie, me vas a romper"

"Quiero detalles" La pelirroja sonreía maliciosa.

Dean pronto comprendió a lo que se refería y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. "Debí imaginar que lo notarias" Cubrió su rostro con su mano. "No lo grites, hablemos en otro lado"

Caminaron hacia el patio de la escuela y se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles.

"¿Desde hace cuánto?" Charlie no perdió el tiempo en preguntar, sus ojos abiertos como platos, atentos a su amigo.

"Hace dos meses"

"Espera, ¿de qué hablamos?"

Dean frunció el ceño. "¿Sobre qué? ¿De mí y Castiel?"

La chica rodó los ojos y suspiro. "¿Desde hace cuánto tienen relaciones?"

Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido y su cara se sonrojó. "¿Por qué supones eso?"

"Nadie usa una camisa vieja de otra persona si la relación no es seria, Dean sabes a lo que me refiero" Charlie reía.

"Hace unas semanas"

La sonrisa de la chica se extendió más, si es que eso era posible. "Quiero detalles"

* * *

Este es mi primer Supernatural fanfic, espero escribir mas de esta serie si es que este drabble lelga a tener **reviews**. tal vez escriba una continuacion de esto..


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Dónde está Sam?"

"Tiene una cita con Jessica, el chico está creciendo tan rápido"

Castiel sonrió y miró a su novio de reojo quien también sonreía, Dean era el hermano mayor de Sam y era obvio que siempre cuidaría de él, más cuando su madre había fallecido años atrás y John Winchester quien se encontraba viajando todo el tiempo.

"¿Entonces estamos solos?"

Dean soltó una risa y alzó una ceja a su novio. "¿Estamos pensando en lo mismo?"

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y se aclaró la garganta. "Dean estoy aquí para ayudarte a estudiar"

"Claro que sí, _Cas_"

**. . .**

Después de varias películas que Dean había insistido ver con Castiel (_cinco, para la paciencia infinita que Castiel poseía_), Dean al fin había decidido estudiar, la primera lección era de Matemáticas, pero no podía contener al ojiverde, cada vez que intentaba explicarle algo Dean lograba distraerlo, ya sea con algunos besos o inocentes caricias, hasta un simple cambio de tema.

Castiel soltó un suspiro en frustración. "Dean, ponte serio"

"Lo siento, Cas. Pero es muy raro que estemos solos en estos días" El chico miró hacia el suelo avergonzado por su aclaración.

Castiel deslizó su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dean tiró de el para darle un beso en su mejilla sonrojada. "Lo sé, Dean"

Desde que estaban juntos sus amigos no dejaban de entrometerse en sus asuntos, nunca había tiempo para el par solos, siempre que Dean quería invitar a Castiel a salir la familia de este se interponía en su camino o algo muy inusual era que John había vuelto a la ciudad, causando que Dean y Sam pasaran más tiempo en casa con su padre hasta que se marchara de nuevo, esos días eran los más difíciles, porque los hermanos Winchester no iban a la escuela, Castiel no veía a Dean en días.

El par aun no quería dar la gran noticia a sus amigos, pues no sabían cómo empezar, pero sabían que contaban con su apoyo, el único que sabía era Sam, a quien sabían de antemano que no le podrían mentir sobre su relación, aparte de Castiel Sam conocía mejor a Dean que a nadie.

Vio al ojiverde sonreír y alzó sus manos entrelazadas para besar la de Castiel. "_Cas_—" Pero fue interrumpido cuando Castiel estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

Dean abrió los ojos de golpe, era muy raro que Castiel empezara una sesión de besos, _de este estilo_. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo y deslizó su otra mano a la cintura de su novio, atrayéndolo hacia el para sentarlo en su regazo.

"_Dean_" Castiel gemía sobre él, quien sonreía gustoso de sentir a su novio más de cerca, rodeo el cuello del ojiverde con su brazo libre, su otra mano aún estaba entrelazada con la de Dean.

Rompiendo el beso Castiel comenzó a besar las mejillas de Dean, llenando su cara de besos, su barbilla, su frente, sus parpados, el puente de su nariz, cada rincón donde tenía pecas para ser especifico.

El castaño sonreía gustoso, soltando su mano de la de Castiel la deslizo a sus pantalones, haciendo que saltara en sorpresa.

"¡_Dean_!" El ojiazul gimió avergonzado y escondió su cara en el cuello de su novio.

"Cas, _por favor_"

Dean acariciaba la erección del castaño sobre sus boxers.

"_Dean_, vamos a tu cuarto"

El castaño sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios y seguido de eso el par se levantó rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Dean. Castiel tiró de Dean hasta que los dos cayeron en la cama.

"Este es un buen lugar para que me quites la ropa, Dean"

El ojiverde soltó una ligera risa y beso al castaño en la frente, quitándose su camisa primero para darle algo de confianza, vio al castaño relamerse los labios, seguido de esto Castiel se quitó su camisa y la lanzó al suelo.

Dean sonrió para sí mismo. "_Perfecto_" Se inclinó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Castiel, escuchándolo gemir en el proceso, sintió la mano de su novio posarse en su cabeza, hundiéndose en su cabello, Dean pensó que iba a intentar separarlo pero tal fue su sorpresa que era todo lo contrario, Castiel lo estaba acercando más hacia él.

Dean volvió a sonreír y comenzó a recorrer todo su abdomen con besos, llegando hasta la cremallera de los pantalones, miró de reojo a Castiel para ver su expresión, pero este solo se lamía los labios y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, inclinándola luego hacia atrás mirando el techo.

El castaño soltó un largo suspiro y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Dean sobre sus pantalones.

_Oh, Dios mío, Dean Dean Dean_.

Las manos del mayor le acariciaban su erección de manera tan lenta que era una tortura para el ojiazul.

"Cas—"

"Sí sí, Dean por favor"

Dean alzó una ceja, indeciso de lo que Castiel estaba aceptando, pero la voz ronca de su novio hacia que su erección fuera más dolorosa.

"Dean, te quiero en mí, ahora" El sonrojo que invadía su cara recorría por debajo hasta su pecho.

Sin decir nada más, el obediente Dean gustoso de complacer a su novio lo removió de sus pantalones y sus boxers, el sonrojo de Castiel era cada vez más profundo, el castaño cerró los ojos y suspiró para calmarse.

_De seguro Dean no está gustoso de mí, ha estado con tantas personas, en comparación a todas ellas no soy nada._

"Cas, eres perfecto, ojala pudieras verte como te veo" Dean se inclinó y beso al chico en los labios, una mano sosteniendo tiernamente su cara y la otra en la erección de Castiel, masturbándolo lentamente.

Castiel sentía lágrimas en los ojos y no quería arruinar este momento, tomando al ojiverde de la nuca profundizó el beso.

Dean sonreía y con su mano buscando en la mesita de noche encontró lo que quería.

_Lubricante_.

"¿Qué tan mal dolerá?"

La verdad no estaba seguro, Dean nunca había experimentado ese dolor, pero había escuchado que era más el sentimiento de incomodidad que de dolor, así que no sabía cómo explicarle eso al ojiazul.

"No pienses mucho en el dolor, tendré mucho cuidado Cas"

El ojiazul se relamió los labios nervioso y asintió lentamente con la cabeza y su corazón latió como loco cuando Dean besó su frente, su respiración se detuvo cuando Dean acercaba su mano peligrosamente.

Pero Dean abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó unos golpes a la puerta, el par contuvo su respiración, inmóviles la mano de Dean fría por el lubricante en su mano.

"¡Dean!" Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su hermano Sam seguido de más golpes en la puerta. "¡Abre la puerta!"

"¡Creí que estaba en una cita!" Castiel susurró, su cara totalmente roja.

"Cas, es muy tarde"

El ojiazul contuvo la respiración, ¿Qué tan tarde podría ser?

_Medianoche_.

Su corazón ahora latía como loco pero por una causa estúpida, sus padres lo iban a matar.

"Muévete, muévete" Siguió susurrando y se bajó de la cama buscando sus pantalones en donde tenía su teléfono celular.

Dean miraba al castaño con curiosidad y ternura al chico, pero eso no lo hacía olvidar a su hermano que estaba fuera golpeando la puerta como loco.

"¡Dean! Sé que estás ahí, el Impala esta estacionado, las luces están encendidas, ¡abre la puerta!"

"Escóndete en el baño" Dean se incorporó en el suelo rápidamente, colocándose sus pantalones bajó las escaleras para abrirle la puerta a Sam.

"¿Estabas dormido?"

"No, claro que no" Contestó rápidamente, nervioso ante la situación claro Sam sabia de lo suyo con Castiel, pero no significaba que tenía que saber lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

"Tu cara esta roja, ¿estas enfermo?"

"No, solo estaba estudiando"

Sam soltó una carcajada y no dijo nada más.

Seguro de que Sam no diría nada más, el menor solo encendió la televisión con un tazón de cereal, Dean subió las escaleras con una velocidad anormal y abrió la puerta del baño al no encontrar a Castiel en su cuarto.

El sonido de agua fue lo primero que lo recibió y encontró al castaño debajo de la regadera.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Duchándome?"

"¿Puedo participar?"

"Me sorprende que aun estés a fuera, Winchester" Castiel le guiño el ojo y le dio la espalda.

Un cosquilleo invadió el estómago de Dean y rápidamente se quitó sus pantalones y entró a la ducha, envolvió con sus brazos al ojiazul y escondió su cara en su cuello, besándolo tiernamente.

Castiel sonrió ante el contacto y soltó un suspiro. "Dean, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche?"

"Sabes que sí" El ojiverde seguía besándolo, obligándolo a girar estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

Haciendo al castaño gemir cuando una mano cubrió su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo.

"_Dean Dean, oh Dean_"

"¡Dean, papá está en camino!" La voz de Sam silencio toda la habitación, haciéndolo detener de sus actos bruscamente.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

**. . .**

Era media noche y ¿John volvería a casa? Una parte de Dean estaba feliz, volvería a ver a su padre y pasarían grandes tiempos juntos, con Sam obviamente, pero la otra parte de él, una _gran_ parte estaba realmente frustrada, lo único que quería era tener a Castiel gritando su nombre.

El par termino de ducharse y salió de la habitación, lo único bueno de estos momentos era ver a Castiel usando su ropa para dormir, unos pantalones de franela y su sudadera de Batman.

"¿Sabes a qué hora vendrá tu padre?"

Castiel estaba nervioso, no podía evitarlo porque nunca había conocido a John, solo las anécdotas que Dean le contaba y dado por las historias John era como Dean pero muy protector con sus hijos.

Vio al ojiverde hundirse entre hombros. "No lo sé"

"¿Y le vas a decir que tú y yo—?"

"_Cas_, por favor, no lo sé"

Castiel no dijo nada más y solo asintió con la cabeza rendido, sintió los brazos de Dean rodeándole la cintura y luego un beso en su frente.

"Lo siento, Cas pero estoy nervioso, pero te prometo que le diré"

Castiel sonrió. "Está bien" Y le devolvió el beso.

El par bajó a reunirse con Sam, el hermano menor sorprendiéndose cuando vio a Castiel.

"No sabía que estabas aquí"

Haciéndolo sonrojar, no sabía que decir. "Estaba ayudándole a tu hermano a estudiar"

Dean soltó una carcajada. "Olvide algo en el cuarto, ya vuelvo"

El ojiazul lo miraba con una ceja alzada pero no dijo nada, girándose para ver a Sam, este sonreía.

"No olvido nada, siempre se pone así cuando papá vuelve, parece mamá oso"

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Arreglando su cuarto"

Castiel soltó una risita ante la declaración, pero no dijo nada más pues aún estaba nervioso de conocer a John.

Pocas horas más tarde un taxi se había estacionado frente a la residencia Winchester y pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a John, Dean y Sam rápidamente se giraron a ver a su padre y ambos corrieron a abrazarlo, Castiel se sintió incomodo en ese momento, sentía que lo mejor era irse de la escena, pues cuando John se giró a verlo sintió que no encajaba en el grupo.

"¿Y tú eres?"

"Castiel Novak" Se apresuró el ojiazul y le estrechó la mano.

John sonrió gustoso de que algunos chicos aun tuvieran modales y estrechó su mano, Dean suspirando en alivio internamente.

"Es amigo de Dean" Sam interrumpió.

"Un muy buen amigo si esta en casa a estas horas" John dijo casualmente mientras tomaba sus maletas y caminaba hacia su habitación.

Castiel vio de reojo a Dean sonrojarse hasta las orejas pero no dijo nada más.

"Buenas noches, chicos"

**. . .**

De vuelta en la cama de Dean, el castaño no podía creer que tan rápido el ojiverde podía limpiar su habitación si se lo proponía, no había mas ropa sucia en el suelo ni zapatos en el camino, por primera vez Castiel no se tropezó al entrar, las cobijas habían sido cambiadas a una de Batman y el escritorio que estaba cerca de la ventana estaba despejado.

"Dean, estoy muy impresionado" Castiel soltó una risita.

"Ya tendrás más tiempo para reírte de mí mañana" Dean aún tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara y se metió en la cama seguido por el ojiazul.

Dean rodeó al chico en sus brazos, acercándolo más hacia el hasta que sus frentes chocaran, aun con la oscuridad de su cuarto aun podía ver los ojos azules de Castiel por la luz del exterior.

"¿Iras a la escuela mañana?" Castiel susurró, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"No"

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro, ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta pero eso no le impedía tener esperanzas. "Está bien"

Dean soltó una risita y besó la frente del chico. "Te llevare a la escuela"

Castiel forzó una risita y asintió con la cabeza. "Te voy a extrañar"

No quería preguntar cuanto tiempo estaría John en casa, porque le parecía grosero, Dean y Sam vivían por ver a su padre sin importar cuan corto el tiempo sus estancias eran.

"Intentare hacerle la idea a papá de lo nuestro, creo que entenderá"

"Tú le dices a tu padre y yo le digo a mis padres"

Dean bufó y soltó una risa. "¿Y quién le dice a nuestros amigos? ¿_Sam_?"

"_Dean_—" Fue interrumpido cuando el ojiverde lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

"Te amo"

**. . .**

La mañana siguiente Dean fue primero en despertarse, parpadeando varias veces para luego cerrar los ojos aun incomodo por la luz que traspasaba sus cortinas, soltó un largo bostezo y se giró para ver a Castiel.

El castaño dormía pacíficamente con una sonrisa en sus labios causándole una sensación muy inusual a Dean pero agradable, si tan solo pudieran quedarse así por más tiempo…

Con mucho cuidado Dean se levantó de la cama, poniéndose unos pantalones y entró al baño.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse despertó a Castiel, causando que frunciera el ceño al sentir que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, salvo por el calor de Dean y rápidamente rodando hacia ese lado el castaño hundió su cara en la almohada, que el aroma agradable de Dean inundara sus pulmones, segundos después Castiel abrió los ojos lentamente y escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

"Cas, es hora de ir a la escuela" El ojiverde soltó una risita, pues nunca se había imaginado diciendo eso.

A regañadientes el mencionado se levantó de la cama, estaba tan cómodo y feliz estando ahí con Dean, el chico no iría a la escuela, ¿Qué más daba?

Dean se acercó a su novio y le depositó un beso en su mejilla. "Buenos días"

"Buenos días, Dean"

Dedicándole una sonrisa más el castaño salió de su cuarto.

**. . .**

Minutos más tarde Castiel había bajado a la cocina, en donde se encontraba Dean haciendo el desayuno.

Se sentó a la mesa con un plato de pan tostado, fruta y café.

"Lo siento, es lo único que hay"

"Está bien" Castiel sonrió por sus esfuerzos y comenzó a comer.

Dean casi se rompe el cuello mirando a Castiel una segunda vez, el chico usaba los mismos pantalones ceñidos de ayer, porque por más que buscara no encontraría un par para prestarle a Castiel y su camisa vieja de _Star Trek_, que había recortado de las mangas con motivos de usarla en verano.

"_Cas_" El ojiverde se relamió los labios y finalmente se giró para ver mejor a su novio.

Castiel comía tranquilamente y alzó su mirada para ver a Dean. "¿Qué pasa?"

Dean negó rápidamente la cabeza, a veces le era difícil creer que su novio fuera tan inocente, ahora con motivos de ir a la escuela por culpa de sus estúpidos pantalones que se ajustaban en las curvas correctas de su trasero, o de su estúpida y vieja camisa que dejaba ver fácilmente el pecho de Castiel si te inclinabas en el ángulo correcto.

_Maldición_.

Dean podría contar todas las marcas que le había hecho a Castiel la noche anterior si lo miraba con determinación.

"¿Dean?"

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado por mucho tiempo, algo muy inusual en él, sonrojándose miró a Castiel a los ojos. "¿_Uh_?"

Castiel soltó una risita y se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero, dándole un beso en su mejilla. "No es nada, iré por mi mochila"

Dean asintió, su garganta reseca por la repentina ola de calor que Castiel le causaba y miró como el chico se iba, siendo tentado por _esos_ pantalones.

El par salió de la casa minutos después, Castiel en el Impala esperando a Dean mientras el chico cerraba con llave la puerta y caminó hacia el auto, Castiel se inclinó para besarlo pero Dean se tensó de inmediato.

"¿Qué?"

Dean estaba sonrojado, no lo podía creer.

"Cas, sabes que te amo, pero si me besas ahora no podría detenerme y esta no es la manera en la que quiero que mi padre se entere de lo nuestro"

"¿Por qué?"

"_Castiel_"

Oh, pero el ojiverde casi nunca decía su nombre completo, eso era privado entre ellos algo que le mando un cosquilleo en el estómago del ojiazul, haciéndolo estremecer.

"No puedo creer lo que llevas puesto"

Ahora Castiel alzó una ceja. "¿Me veo muy mal?"

"No, no, no. _Dios_" Dean tomó su mano entre la suya. "Te vez estupendo, siento como si intentaras tentarme o como si fuera un castigo, Cas créeme te vez _perfecto_"

Sin decir nada mas Dean encendió el motor y fueron camino hacia a la escuela, mientras Castiel estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, una _gran_ parte de él estaba feliz por hacer sentir _así_ a Dean.

Luego de unos momentos cuando Castiel empezó a reconocer las calles le dijo a Dean que se detuviera a unas pocas cuadras, para continuar su camino a pie, pues no quería que algún profesor o el mismo director descubriera a Dean, el ojiverde entendió eso completamente y para la suerte de Castiel aún era muy temprano, así que no llegaría tarde.

Se habían despedido, con promesas de verse pronto y con llamarse, Dean sujetó de su mano para tirar de él y besarlo en los labios, Castiel contestó el beso con gusto, pero antes de poder profundizarlo más Dean se separó bruscamente.

"Eso te dará algo de que pensar en clase"

* * *

Lo siento! De verdad intente escribir algo sexual (2 veces jajaja), pero la verdad no se me da soy muy penosa u.u queria darle una tercera oportunidad a dean y cas pero luego se me ocurrio "wow, pongamos a John en esto" xD supongo que si este episodio tiene muchos **reviews** como el anterior (mil gracias!) el sig capitulo intentare tragarme todo mi miedo y escribire su primera vez. (no creo que haga falta admitirlo, pero la idea de que Cas use las camisas de Dean me encanta demaciado~)


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de una semana Castiel ya no había vuelto a ver a Dean, claro a menudo hablaban por teléfono o chat, pero extrañaba al ojiverde, sus bromas malas y sus sonrisas que lo hacían derretir, pero los hermanos Winchester aún estaban en casa con su papá, según Sam esta era la primera vez que su padre se quedaba por una semana en la ciudad, así que era algo importante pues Dean se escuchaba animado cuando hablaban por teléfono, contándole todas las cosas que habían hecho en el día.

_Fuimos al taller a trabajar en el Impala._

_Visitamos a Bobby._

_¡Le quitaron las muelas a Sam y fue de lo más graciosos del mundo! (Sam no me deja comer de su helado)_

_Fuimos de pesca._

Y lo que hizo el corazón de Castiel latir como loco.

_Creo que es hora de decirle a papá lo nuestro…_

Dean había invitado a Castiel a cenar a su casa hoy, Viernes después de la escuela, le había asegurado mil veces que no sería una cena _formal_, aunque ¿porque pensaba que tendría que luchar como nunca para causar una gran impresión? Había desecho todo su armario al suelo intentando buscar algo decente que ponerse, no quería causar una gran impresión, pero tampoco quería pasar desapercibido, todo esto le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza.

Su teléfono celular sonó contra su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, tomándolo rápidamente pues el _ringtone_ taladraba su cabeza.

"¿Cas?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Estás listo?"

"No" El ojiazul soltó un suspiro y limpio el sudor de su frente con la palma de su mano.

"¿Cas?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Estas bien?"

"_Sí_"

"Sé que aún falta mucho, pero ¿está bien si voy a tu casa?"

Castiel se relamió los labios antes de contestar. "Está bien"

**. . .**

Escuchó el motor del Impala antes del sonido del timbre, por suerte sus padres no estaban en casa, ni sus hermanos, Dios ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo que hubieran dicho al ver a Dean en su casa.

_¿Otra vez tienes que ayudar a ese chico con su tarea? Tal vez deberías empezar a ser su tutor oficial._

Castiel elimino esos pensamientos de su cabeza y abrió la puerta revelando a Dean, el chico sonrió y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

"Dean, estoy nervioso" Se relamió los labios de nuevo, una costumbre que tenía cuando estaba agitado.

Escuchó al ojiverde bufar a su espalda y se giró a ver su expresión. "Cas, yo estoy temblando, pero estará bien, puedo sentirlo" Luego inclinándose para tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la suya. "¿Quieres presentarte como mi novio usando pijamas?" Dean lo barrió con la mirada, causándole el peor sonrojo.

Castiel tenía puesto unos shorts y una camisa holgada. "Creo que al final terminare usando algo peor, Dean no sé qué ponerme y sé que suena muy estúpido"

"Hey, no. Está bien, vamos a tu cuarto y yo te ayudare, puedes modelar para mi" Ahora envolviendo su cintura con su brazo, Castiel sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo pero no podía evitarlo se sentía tan seguro en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del castaño Dean no podía creer que estuviera más desordenado que el suyo, ropa tirada por todos lados, en su cama, en el suelo y en el escritorio.

"Cas, creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema"

"¿Cuál?"

"Bueno" El castaño soltó una risa, girándose para ver el desastre en la habitación. "El cuarto es un desastre y eso hace que estés frustrado, te ayudare a limpiar y revisaremos cada prenda en el trayecto"

Vio de reojo a su novio mirar al suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos y finalmente asintió. "Tienes razón"

Y pronto empezaron a limpiar la habitación, primero comenzaron con los pantalones que Dean suponía que era lo más fácil, Dean los doblada y Castiel los guardaba en el armario.

"Hey, creo que estos son los indicados" Dean sonrió al encontrar un par sobre el escritorio.

Los pantalones eran negros y no tan ceñidos como acostumbraba a usarlos, muy modestos para la ocasión.

Castiel se giró y tomó los pantalones, reconociéndolos inmediatamente habían sido un regalo de cumpleaños de su hermano Gabriel. "Está bien" Castiel murmuro con una sonrisa, recordando su cumpleaños y los buenos recuerdos que atesoraba y dejo los pantalones sobre la cama.

Luego de eso comenzaron a guardar las camisas, pero esto era mil veces más complicado, Castiel era demasiado formal para el gusto de Dean, la mayoría eran suéteres de colores extravagantes o colores aburridos, ninguna camisa con algún logo que el reconociera, y claro la mayoría de las camisas eran de manga larga.

_Castiel estamos en verano._

"Esto es muy difícil" Admitió finalmente el ojiverde, soltando un suspiro.

El castaño se sentía avergonzado de que su ropa no fuera del agrado de Dean, pero no podía culparse pues la mayoría eran regalos de sus estrictos padres y los suéteres extravagantes de Gabriel, si tan solo su hermana Anna volviera a la ciudad, ella tenía un mejor gusto en ropa, de lo único que estaba orgulloso era de la pila de camisas que tenia de Dean en la esquina de su cuarto, Dean se había dado cuenta de ella hace unos momentos.

"Hey, aquí está mi camisa de _Flash_" Lo escuchó decir, haciendo que se girara rápidamente.

Castiel se sonrojó, "¿Te la vas a llevar?"

"No, está bien aquí" El castaño continuo haciendo las camisas extravagantes a un lado.

"¿Qué te parece esto?" Castiel le mostró un saco y Dean soltó una risita. "Quiero que vea al chico que me vuelve loco, no a mi profesor"

Castiel se mordió el labio y continuó buscando, segundos después Dean le mostro una chamarra café. "Esto servirá"

Castiel se giró esperanzado pero la chamarra era del mismo estilo que Dean y Sam usaban. "Dean, no soy tu" Y se giró rápidamente antes de que el castaño le contestara.

Los minutos pasaban y la frustración de Castiel crecía cada vez más, y pronto se dio cuenta que Dean no era de gran ayuda, las únicas recomendaciones que Dean le daba eran cosas que el usaría.

_Dean, no soy tu clon, si tu padre va a conocerme, tiene que verme como soy._

Segundos después Dean le mostraba a Castiel una camisa vieja de franela, roja con azul que podría usar, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro, su paciencia se había agotado. "Dean, por favor ya no me ayudes"

Alzando una ceja castaña Dean soltó la camisa. "¿Por qué? Cas" Soltó una risa. "Aun necesitas mi ayuda, no has decidido que ponerte"

"Sí, bueno tal vez yo deba decidirlo. Dean solo estas dándome ropa que tu usarías, no yo" Pasando una mano por su cabello miró su habitación ya más ordenada, al punto de la histeria. "Tu padre me tiene que conocer a mí, Castiel Novak"

"Cas, ¿de verdad quieres salir con una camisa con estampado de flores?"

"Dean, ¿estás hablando por tu padre o por ti? ¿Qué tiene de malo toda mi ropa? A mí me gusta"

"Es solo que creí que necesitabas _ayuda_, Cas cálmate"

"Bueno ya no la necesito, puedes irte"

"Castiel…"

"Dean, necesito _calmarme_ solo, por favor"

Pero el ojiazul no podía calmarse, sentía lagrimas queriendo recorrer sus mejillas, estaba tan frustrado y nervioso ante la situación, sintió la mano de Dean tomar la suya y luego la otra en su cara, sosteniendo su mejilla. "Cas, respira" Lo escuchó, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Lenta y tortuosamente rodeo al castaño en sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

"Lo siento, lo siento. No quise ponerte así" Dean decía una y otra vez como una oración, mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico para calmarlo.

Segundos después, con su respiración ya más relajada Castiel se separó un poco e inclinándose besó a Dean, el ojiverde se sorprendió pero envolvió al chico hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo, _Dios_ le encantaba besar a Castiel, nunca podría cansarse de eso, aunque sonara _cliché. _Castiel suspiró al sentir la lengua de Dean lamiendo su labio inferior, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y abrió su boca un poco más para darle acceso a la lengua de Dean.

Haciendo que el mayor soltara un gemido al sentir el roce de sus lenguas, su cavidad húmeda y caliente le provocaba un estremecimiento en el cuerpo y un cosquilleo en la parte inferior de su estómago.

_Cas, Cas, Cas._

Se separaron bruscamente, ambos intentando recuperar su respiración, Castiel sonrió para Dean y se volvió a acercar, esta vez haciendo que Dean caminara de espaldas chocando contra la cama.

"_Castiel" _Dean gimió cuando Castiel bruscamente lo empujo contra la cama, le excitaba cuando Castiel fuera dominante.

El ojiazul se quitó su camisa y rápidamente Dean posó sus manos en sus caderas, deslizándose hacia arriba hasta su pecho, estremeciéndose ante el contacto y luego le quito la estorbosa chamarra y la lanzó al suelo.

"Dean, pareces una cebolla con tantas capas de ropa"

Dean gimió, sin realmente escuchar lo que le había dicho, pues su voz ronca lo distraía.

Pronto el ojiazul le quito la ropa que le quedaba al castaño, con acceso directo a su abdomen, Castiel se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo y a lamer la piel sensible cerca de sus pezones.

"Cas, _Castiel_" Dean no lo soporto más y tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo inclinó para besarlo nuevamente.

El ojiazul soltó un pequeño grito en sorpresa pero contesto a los besos de Dean con mucho entusiasmo, una mano deslizándose hasta los pantalones del mayor para desabrocharlos y la otra le acariciaba la mejilla tiernamente, pronto Castiel rompió el beso y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

"¿No te gusta mi ropa? ¿Te gustaría que fuera simplemente desnudo mostrando orgullosamente todas las marcas de amor que me haces? Dean, _oh Dean_" Se separó completamente de el para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

"Eres increíble" Dean sabia mejor que nadie sobre aprovechar su tiempo en estos momentos, pues no llegaba el momento en que Castiel volviera a su _tímida_ naturaleza. "Muy increíble, _oh_—"

Su erección fue cubierta en segundos por la boca de Castiel, una mano del ojiazul tomándolo de la cadera previniendo que Dean embistiera en su boca y su otra mano deslizándose hacia su propia erección, gimiendo ante el contacto.

Dean se sentía en las nubes, si cerraba los ojos podía jurar que podía ver estrellas. "_Cas_, Castiel" Una mano se deslizo hacia la cabeza castaña, acariciando sus mechones hundiendo sus dedos en su nuca para acercarlo más.

Su voz estaba tan ronca como la de él, sabía que si continuaba Dean podría perder el control y eso no era lo que quería, al menos en estos momentos y finalmente separándose de su novio. "_Dean_—"

El mayor se sentó en la cama con el ojiazul sentado en sus piernas rápidamente le quito sus shorts, hacienda que sus erecciones rozaran ligeramente causando al par gemir.

"Dean, te _necesito_ tanto"

Dean asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente lo que el menor se refería y estampo sus labios con los de él, un hilo de saliva uniéndolos al final, Castiel se sonrojo furiosamente cuando escuchó la risa de Dean llenar la habitación.

"Cas, mi querido Castiel" Continúo riendo y deslizo una mano en la nuca del ojiazul, acariciándolo tiernamente. "He dejado los condones en el carro, pero te sorprenderá que están profundamente escondidos"

Castiel soltó una risita y beso tiernamente a Dean en la mejilla. "¿Bueno que estas esperando? ¿Intentas matarme esperando?"

"¿De verdad quieres que salga _así_?"

"Si no te apuras voy a tener que _divertirme_ yo solo"

Soltando un gemido Dean se inclinó para darle un beso y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, buscando sus pantalones, mientras que Castiel lo observaba.

"No intentes nada _divertido_, volveré" Y se inclinó para darle otro beso en la frente.

Dean rápidamente se fue, colocándose una camisa en el camino y Castiel solo escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse y el sonido del Impala, Castiel soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, imaginándose a su novio tocándolo en las partes que más le gustaban, el menor deslizo una mano bajo su abdomen, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección, sus dedos temblando ligeramente ante la excitación.

"Creí que no harías nada divertido" Una voz ronca lleno sus oídos haciéndolo sonreír, Castiel no abrió los ojos y mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió una mano reemplazar la suya.

El mayor comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. "Cas, mírame"

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y su visión se llenó por un par de ojos verdes, un cosquilleo recorrió en su estómago y sonrió automáticamente inclinándose en otro beso.

"¿Estás listo?"

Castiel sonrió lentamente y Dean suspiro en alivio, separándose de su novio para abrir el condón y cubrir su erección con él, el corazón de Castiel latía como loco pues ahora era el momento para _prepararlo_.

El castaño abrió la pequeña botella de lubricante y puso una buena cantidad en su mano, besando al ojiazul para quitarle sus preocupaciones deslizo su mano lentamente.

"_D-Dean_" La respiración de Castiel era agitada, pues la sensación era realmente incomoda, causando que se tensara lentamente e involuntariamente se apartara del contacto de su mano.

"Castiel relájate, lo estás haciendo muy bien, respira hondo"

Asintiendo lentamente, ahora concentrado más en la expresión de Dean mientras insertaba dos dedos y comenzaba a abrir su entrada lentamente y mordiendo su labio inferior por el dolor, sintió al mayor tensarse y detenerse. "No Dean, está bien, puedo con esto"

Severos minutos después cuando los quejidos de Castiel se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos, Dean sabía que ya era el momento. "¿Okey?"

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, ahora más desesperado de tener a Dean dentro de él, sujeto fuertemente de su novio cuando sintió su erección entrando en él.

_Maldición, ¿porque Dean tenía que ser tan grande?_

_Maldición, ¿porque Castiel tenía que ser tan estrecho?_

Dean soltó un gemido, Castiel era tan estrecho que tenía que entrar en el tan lento que llegaba a torturarlo y su interior estaba tan caliente, estaba seguro que el menor podía sentirlo palpitar de la excitación.

"Oh, _Dios_" Cuando Dean entró completamente escondió su cara en su cuello. "Dean, _Dean_ muévete"

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo rápidamente embistió en el castaño, si antes decía que podía ver estrellas, ahora podía asegurarlo, con cada embestida era sumergido con olas de excitación y pasión.

Dean por supuesto continúo embistiendo, esta vez intentando cambiar de ángulo para escuchar más de los gemidos de Castiel. "_Dean_" Castiel gimió al sentir que Dean se _encargaba _de su erección, comenzó a masturbarlo y luego callo sus gemidos con un beso, el menor sentía que iba a explotar si es que fuera posible de tanta excitación y cada vez se sentía más cerca del borde. "Dean, voy a—" Su voz ronca no lo dejaba formular palabras, relamiéndose los labios. "Dean, estoy cerca"

"Yo también, _Castiel_"

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Castiel se levantó de la cama, sentándose en el regazo de Dean sintió como ahora embestía cada vez más profundo, se aferró fuertemente a él, gimiendo a lado de su oído, escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

_Dean, Dean, oh Dean._

El castaño lo sostenía fuertemente de la cadera y con la otra mano seguía masturbando al ojiazul, segundos después lo sintió tensarse y su mano llena de semen del menor, Castiel jadeando su nombre en su oído y con un par de embestidas más Dean se había corrido.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, aferrándose el uno al otro hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran y finalmente Castiel lo miro a los ojos y estampo sus labios en un beso.

"Eso fue de lo mejor"

"Claro que lo fue" Dean le dedico besos en su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, causándole unas risitas al ojiazul.

Finalmente se separaron, Dean camino hacia el baño en donde tiró el condón usado y regreso con una pequeña toalla para limpiar a Castiel, lo obligo a recostarse sobre la cama y deslizó la tela mojada sobre su abdomen, causándolo brincar de lo fría que estaba Dean sonrió asegurándose de limpiar todo hasta recorrer el interior de sus muslos.

Castiel no tenía palabras, estaba muy sonrojado para formular palabras y espero a que Dean regresara del baño luego de tirar la toalla en el cesto para hablar, pero aun pensando en lo que iba a formular sintió la cama hundirse a lado de él y unos brazos rodeándolo por detrás.

Dean lo estrechó contra su pecho y escondió su cara en su nuca. "Lo siento, Castiel"

El ojiazul alzó una ceja castaña. "¿Por qué?" Y se obligó a girarse a estar de frente al chico para ver sus ojos verdes.

Vio a Dean sonreír e inclinarse para besar su frente. "Por lo de hace rato, creo que yo estaba más nervioso, no necesitas mi aprobación Cas, ponte la ropa que quieras, ¿quieres usar un suéter rosado? Hazlo" Soltó una pequeña risita al final.

Sintió su corazón latir más rápido y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

. . .

Horas más tarde, luego de que el par se duchara en casa de Castiel habían llegado a la casa de los Winchester, John había hecho la cena y una especial para Sam, pues aún tenía que recuperarse de sus muelas, cosa que le daba mucha gracia a Dean.

Castiel Novak se presentó frente a John con los pantalones negros que Dean había elegido y un suéter negro con estampado de flores color azules, con la mano de Dean entrelazada en la suya.

John solo los miro de reojo cuando entraron a la casa, pero al ver sus manos no dijo nada más. "Siéntense a la mesa, la comida esta lista"

Castiel respiro hondo, aun sujetando la mano de Dean bajo la mesa.

"¿Tu eres la razón por la que Dean ha mejorado sus notas?"

Castiel alzó una ceja y miró a Dean de reojo, quien se hundía entre hombros. "Sí, señor"

Finalmente con la comida en la mesa, John se sentó y mirando a Castiel fijamente. "No me llames señor, dime John" Y luego girándose a mirar a Dean. "Conserva a ese chico"

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Castiel y sintió un gran peso fuera de su espalda y el sonrojo de Dean lo valía todo, las risas de Sam fueron lo único que lleno la habitación.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado, estuve algo nerviosa en escribirlo xD y habia olvidado mencionar esto pero la inspiracion de este fanfic esta en mi perfil, la primera imagen es del primer capitulo y la segunda imagen es de este capitulo, (para aclarar el Castiel "adolescente/joven" que me imagino cuando escribi este fanfic fue inspirado en Logan Lerman y obviamente Dean es inspirado en Brock Kelly como lo indica la serie). me gustaria agradecer a todas las lectoras que dejaron **reviews **pues fueron mucha inspiracion para continuar :D


End file.
